User talk:SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Pooh's Adventures pictures and posters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaWiki1989 (Talk) 01:16, December 11, 2009 Questions for LionKingRulezAgain1 Hey, Yru17, are there any Pooh adventure projects I can do for you. You seem to have alot, and alot of people are bugging you. Not really (since they were MY ideas), but I'm just waiting to get permission from the copyrights owners because I want to start my Pooh's Adventures projects with Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants, then start my Littlefoot's Adventures films with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies, plus I want to start my SpongeBob's Adventures projects with SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time, and then I want to start my Ash's Adventures projects with Ash Ketchum Meets Balto, and finally, I want to start my Aladar's Adventures film with Aladar's Adventures of The King and I. Speaking of which, what do you think of the Littlefoot's Adventures Series? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, I, yru17, have a few questions for you. 1. What cartoon in what House of Mouse epiosde shows Donald Duck shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" 2. What separate Timon and Pumbaa episodes show Zazu shockingly saying "WHAT?!" and Timon shockingly saying "What?". 3. What separate episodes of The Legend of Tarzan show Terk shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" and Tantor fainting on Terk? Can you answer these questions, please? It's been a long time since I watched Timon and Pumbaa and House of Mouse and I don't remember where these scenes are taken from. 1. Donald's Pumbaa Prank. 2. Once Upon a Timon, Zazu's Day Off, Yukon Con. 3. Try Caged Fury and Race Against time. LionKingRulezAgain1, I just looked up the two cartoons as seen in the House of Mouse episode Donald's Pumbaa Prank on YouTube and none of them were what I thought of when I asked you the first question, so what House of Mouse episode as seen at 3:45 in part 6 of Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion shows Donald Duck shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" I don't know where that one is taken from. Never mind. The part I thought of is in the Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cartoon Sandwich Makers as seen in the House of Mouse episode Goofy's Magic Menu. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, since you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan a couple years ago, do you think you can also do a Lion King crossover with Mulan II? Sure. That's great! Because that would mark the first time Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, and Rutt and Tuke would meet Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-kee. Speaking of which, since Russeluke already made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure a couple years ago, I, yru17, am going to guest star Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Rutt and Tuke, and King Louie with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Tantor, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Mushu, Kenai, Koda, Baloo, Bagheera, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Choen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jack Skellington, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie, and Itchy and have Carface, Killer, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Cruella DeVil in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, the second film, and the TV series. When ToonGuy500 wanted Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa to guest star on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series instead of Oliver from Oliver & Company, Oliver was kept for the pilot episode and even the rest of TV show, so I might also guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew on Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series just in case Oliver still kept for that show (despite the fact that YakkoWarnerMovies101 and ToonJoey34 should've waited until I re-edit Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company). Say, I see that you noticed that your film Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin will be titled like that since the real film already has the word "adventure" in its title, huh? Even though King Julien, Maurice, and Mort were in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and I'm guest starring The Penguins of Madagascar and having Makunga work for each villain in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, can you do the Madagascar crossovers with The Return of Jafar, the Aladdin TV series, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves with just Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, and Florrie, since you made Alex's Adventures of Aladdin the same way a year ago or two? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, I, yru17, have a question for you. Can you send me the pictures of Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, and Genie in their space uniforms and the ones with the laser effects? I thought I would like to use them for the Litlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars saga. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. Since Genie will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove and Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove and you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, can you do a Lion King crossover with Kronk's New Groove without Genie? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. Even though Sebastian is currently a member of the Jungle Adventure Crew, can you do a Lion King crossover with The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea since you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid? Yup. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. For Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of The Enchanted Treasure, can you have King Louie absent since he's guest starring with Baloo and Bagheera in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess and they might guest star in the two requested Pokémon/Swan Princess sequels? Ok, but you know King Louie is gunna be in Simba Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit ok ? OK. Besides, can you do a Lion King crossover with Bambi since ToonGuy500 said there might be a Lion King crossover with Bambi? sure. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 again. I heard that you are co-directing SpongeBob, Simba, and Friends Meet Bambi (full story) with Scroopfan3212311. Since only half of the crew (from Simba to Louis) guest starred in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, Genie is guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, only Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie are guest starring in Spongebob and friends meet the Thief and the Cobbler, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie are guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, Rutt, Tuke, King Louie, and Fu Dog are guest starring in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas, does that mean you and Scroopfan3212311's project will be the first time the entire Jungle Adventure Crew guest stars in a SpongeBob's Adventures project made by Scroopfan3212311? Umm sorry to dissapoint you, but I plan to do the Winnie the Pooh/Timon and Pumbaa educational films as replacements for 2 episodes from the Timon and Pumbaa series. Really? I didn't know that. At least I'll still do The Land Before Time/Timon and Pumbaa educational short films. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 again. Ive got problem. Most of your Lion King crossover film with The Swan Princess have been deleted by Sony and a few months after I downloaded that crossover film from YouTube, it seemed to me that two parts stopped working. So can you send me The Swan Princess 1 and 2 (both in NTSC formats, due to the fact that you can now rip DVDs onto your computer using a DVD ripper), please? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again and it's been a while since we talked to each other. Since RatiganRules is going to make Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove instead of you, I get to guest star Sebastian and King Louie in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove and its sequel. Isn't this great or what? Yeah. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again and I have a question for you. What characters are you planning to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Finding Nemo? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again and I have a question for you. Did you know that for Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, YakkoWarnerMovies101 will replace Oliver with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa and do you look forward to seeing the remake version of the first episode? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. Since you and some of your YouTube friends made LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Presents - The Grand Adventure Parade of Dreams, a crossover film with a former Disneyland attraction featuring Winnie the Pooh and his friends, can you do a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with another former Disneyland attraction called The Lion King Celebration with the same guest allies as Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King as well as the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew? Never mind. I requested RatiganRules to do the film instead and some of the Jungle Adventure Crew members will be in Littlefoot in The Lion King Celebration. I never even had a chance to think about it. If it's not too late, I'd like to do it. Well, of course it's not too late do it because I just fixed the message to RatiganRules by requesting him to do the the Winx Club crossover with The Lion King Celebration instead. So good luck with Winnie the Pooh in The Lion King Celebration with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew as well as Alex, Marty, Melan, Gloria, and Baloo as guest stars since I've got a lot of guest stars to think about for Littlefoot in The Lion King Celebration. Alright, I think I might also have Colonel Hathi, Bagheera, Benny, Leo, Rae, and me Johnny in it to. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. Since I'm guest starring The Grand Duke of Owls in Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, then can you have Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit take place after that film, which explains Po and The Furious Five already knowing The Duke? Hey Dude, what version of The Lion King Celebration (I know they're all the same). I have video of someone taping it from there trip to Disney or should I go with the Parade footage from the Video release, it has the whole Parade You can use the Parade footage from the Video release for Winnie the Pooh in The Lion King Celebration. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. Did you see that now I have an account for Dailymotion as well as the trailer for Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies, which I have decided to start my crossover films with, being uploaded onto it? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. Do you think you can add SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs to the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Chronicles episode you just came up with since it's an underwater episode? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. Before I decide which story I would like to do for BrerDanielMovie93's film Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, there's something I'd like to ask you. Is BrerDanielMovie93 going to include guest stars in this film? If so, then who will he guest star? What he plans on doing is for each story we can pick a few (not many) characters to help Pooh battle that villian. For example, Daniel is doing the Aladdin story and plans to include just Ash, Pikachu, and Mickey in that, and I'm doing the Lion King story and I plan just to include Timon & Pumbaa to help Pooh battle Scar. I understand. Anyway, do you know when Daniel will do the film? He's waiting for all the stories to be on Youtube so everyone can get their stories. Well, in that case, I have decided to do The Emperor's New Groove story and include Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, and Genie in to help Pooh battle Yzma since Genie, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. What do you think? Sorry, that story is already taken, all thats left is Chernabog, Ursula, Cruella deVil. Then, I guess I can do The Little Mermaid story instead and include Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in it to help Pooh battle Ursula. Do you think that's better? Ok that story is yours, but I will remind you, Don't pick so many characters, especially if they can get someone suspended from Youtube. Well, I guess I can cut Littlefoot and his friends out of the story and just use SpongeBob and his friends due to the character limit per story. That means I can do a Land Before Time crossover with Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom instead. Anyways, how long do we have to make our stories? You misunderstand, you're putting it together with the quest from Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, like what we do with any other adventure crossover. Oh, I get it. It must be like putting a float together with a parade. Anyways, I just found out that BrerJake90 has no idea who the guest stars are for Daniel's special project. Could you explain to him that each story use its own guest star, like Ash, Pikachu, and Mickey being in the Aladdin story for example? BrerJake is gong to include Robin Hood and Little John. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's Yru17 again. I saw that you're planning to make Winnie the Pooh and Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise. Do you think you can guest star Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the entire Jungle Adventure Crew in that short film or do you think you can do a separate Lion King crossover with Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise? It'll just be the Pooh gang, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa Genie, and Louis, maybe Zazu as well as Terk and Tantor. thank goodness. i'm releaved that you aren't really planning to have the Hyenas in the Pooh adventures of Jungle book 2. if your confused, it's Me, scroopfan, this would be my wiki account, Superwritermaniac. anyway, when i saw you are doing a partner up with disneydanial, i knew it seemed offital, and i was resectful about this and put it there, but seeing you removed it, well, i was simply releaved. see ya later, sorry for bugging you. I wasen't even planing on doing it, some unregestered user put it in. oh, really? well, sorry about the awkwordness and all, should of consult with you first. A Message From ToonGuy500 This is ToonGuy500 speaking. If you want to know why I blocked Scroopfan from this Wiki, it's because he added outside information on Icky in the artical on yru17's Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. That's what really happend. Believe what you think. I didn't say something, because I figured nobody would buy it. Toonguy500 03:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Messages from CoolZDane Hey, can't I do "Danny's Adventures of the Lion King" in honor of the Diamond Edition, please? Sorry but I already plan to make Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's adventures of Cats Don't Dance. So should I cancel "Danny's Adventures of the Lion King"? Yes. Hey, is it all right if I do "The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King"? Excuse me, but can't I do "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" or just "The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin"? Wait...Could "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" really take place after "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance" and before "Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo"? Pardon me, but could "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" take place before "Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company", making Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, and Rita old friends of Genie. And I also might want to have "Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Aladdin" take place before "Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company" (which features Aladdin and Abu as guest stars, making the five dogs their old friends), right?